


Prey and the Predator  (Quackity x Technoblade)

by buni_xxxx



Category: Quackity/Technoblade - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Enemies to Lovers, Hair-pulling, M/M, Marking, Porn With Plot, Possessive Technoblade, Power Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Praise Kink, Quackity - Freeform, Size Kink, Smut, TechnoBlade, Technoblade x Quackity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buni_xxxx/pseuds/buni_xxxx
Summary: Technoblade and Quackity had a troubled relationship in the past, yet they still find ways to each other like magnets. So what happens when they meet one day, unexpectedly, and from then on can't stop running into each other?
Comments: 20
Kudos: 81





	1. Warnings and TW's

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to skip this chapter, just lots of TW`s !

**!!!detailed depictions of sex!!!**

kinks written in the tags, also before every chapter

**TW - smut, blood, bad language, aggression;** tw's before every chapter specificaly, too

don`t show this fanfiction to any of the content creators in it, they both stated that they're uncomfortable with being shipped with their friends.

i tried to make this as unaccesible as possible (no general/fandom tag except for quackity/technoblade, no character tags or relationship tags) to the people that aren`t looking for this specifficaly and i'm sorry if i make anyone uncomfortable. if they personaly request my story gets taken down, i won't hesitate and will listen.

if you read past this chapter just to hate i won`t be bothered to respond. i am just a minor dealing with lots of trauma.

enjoy you horny fucks!

If you find a problem or a mistake on my part, whether it's involving a spelling error or something like using the wrong tags, I appreciate you pointing them out. I am very new here and I'm sure I'll learn as time passes. Thank you for understanding! :)


	2. we meet again (chapter 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Quackity went into the forest to shut out everything and get his mind off of the things happening on the Dream SMP - Las Nevadas, Dream with the revival book, the Egg, his fiances creating a kindgdom without him - he never expected to meet the person he had such a rivarly with sitting just a few steps away from him...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw - swearing, threats of death, near death experience, injury, mentions of traumatic memories /Quackity's previous encounters with Techno/
> 
> !no smut in this chapter!

Quackity was the complete opposite of Technoblade. He was the vice president of a country that created wars, the right-hand man of the horrible dictator Jschlatt was, now ruling the capitalistic heaven he proudly created, called Las Nevadas. Fighting for power over anything he can grasp. Abusing his persuasion skills and using them to manipulate people.

Technoblade on the other hand? Nothing angered him more than governments. His strong morals combined with his will to fight for what's right in his opinion even if that creates indescribable chaos make him easily one of the most powerful people on the whole server. Their past was also very troubled. So when Quackity saw the man sitting only several feet away from him, calmly watching the snow deep in thought, he started panicking.

_Is this where Technoblade lives?!_ Quackity thought, seeing the three houses in the distance, _should I just quietly sneak away or should i stay here hiding until he leaves?_

 _If he catches me I'm fucking dead! If I move I'm sure he'll notice, man's cautious of every move, there's no way in hell I can just crawl from here without him knowing. I'm fucked. I'm literally fucked,_ he tried to reason with himself as the memories of their previous encounters flooded his mind, _he already took my first canon life, this is not good. I am at his base. How did I get here, this makes no sense! I just wanted to be alone, get things off of my mind, not run into the strongest fucking man on Earth._

After the wave of fear started calming down, Quackity started planning what he should do -

_If I stand up and say ,_ _,Hey Techno!!! I know we hate each other's guts and I ran into your secret base by accident just now, but I'll just go away and pretend this never happened, k?" he'll hunt me down so that's definitely not something I can do._

_No way._

_Maybe if I just stay here until he leaves I could get away? But I have to be in Dream's prison by the morning and what if he decided to be here until the sun's out? He`ll see me and kill me anyway! It's also fucking freezing, how does he manage to live in such a cold fucking biome!? This man is really something else."_

Quackity, trying to figure out a way to get out of this situation without a sword in his throat, didn't notice the look Techno gave him.

 _,,What is that guy doing here? Doesn't seem like he's spying on me although I should be careful."_ Techno checked his weapons, drank a health potion and glanced at his surroundings. _,,There's nobody else here. He must be lost but why does he look like he saw a ghost, eeh?"_.

His head, previously filled with plans for the next Syndicate meeting, was now ringing all the alarm's and screaming **Blood for the Blood God**.

_,,I should probably throw him out of my property before he gets to see anything around here, I've been hiding this place for months and this dumbass just wonders in by accident? It seems too suspicious"_

,,Quackity" 

,,Fuck". Fuck. FUCK. Quackity stood up, stumbled on his feet, the soft white snow falling from his clothes. His body was too cold to run but he had to try. Quackity had to at least try to fight the inevitable death. _,,I have to get away. Please tell me he isn't following me. I am not prepared to die today. I am not going to fucking die even if I have to beg for it."_

Quackity tried to confuse Techno, looping around the trees, trying to hide from the man chasing him. 

Then it hit him. 

,,What the fuck," he fell to the ground, ,,how did you hit me with a fucking arrow!?" 

,,You aren't the hardest target to hit you know, maybe if you actually tried, " said Technoblade as he slowly walked to Quackity's weak body on the ground.

_Guess this is the end. I won't get out of this one._

,,Don't you fucking dare kill me! I had no idea I was at your property until I saw you just sitting there and before I could do anything you fucking-" before he has a chance to finish his excuse, Technoblade sits next to him and asks:

,,What? I say your name and you start running around, looking suspicious as hell?"

,,Yeah!!! You should put fences around here or something. How was I supposed to know, man!" Quackity yells out, trying to look confident.

_One hit and I'm dead. I'm fucked. I am so fucked._

,,You get on my property, get hit by my arrow and almost die and still have the courage to scold me? Do you realize who you're talking to, Quackity?" Technoblade isn't angry at the fact that Q was on his property. _Not that mad anyways._ He just doesn't understand why this nerd tries to look all cocky when Techno could easily kill him with the lightest punch.

,,C'mon man, just let me go! You know I don't care about your base nor about, heh, whatever happened now, so c'mon...," 

,,Apologise and I'll think about it"

Quackity decided that swallowing his pride is better than dying and after a few seconds quietly whispered -

,,'m sorry"

,,Heh? Could you speak up, I couldn't hear you"

,,I'm sorry, okay! I'm fucking sorry, just don't kill me!" he blurted out scared for his life.

_If he doesn't keep his word and kills me anyway I'll fucking-_

,,You thought I would actually kill you?"

_Is he fucking serious. His presence alone makes me throw up and physically shake. Is this motherfucker oblivious?_

,,You SHOT me with an arrow and now you're sitting here next to me with the pickaxe that once killed me AND made me blind on one eye, expecting ME to feel safe or what? I can't even heal, dickhead. I'm on half a heart and your presence isn't really calming, quite the opposite." 

,,Why didn't you just say something? You're making this harder on yourself. I know that with the _Technoblade never dies_ reputation I'm not the most welcoming person but I am not a heartless monster."

_Techno definitely understood why he seemed scary but he would die for the ones he loved. Even three times. And that's a fact most people won't believe. But Technoblade doesn't want to explain himself to others, never feels the need. But something about Quackity's eyes mesmerizes him. Not just the fact that the duel left such an obvious scar. He could see right through Quackity when looking into his brown eyes._

_Eyes are the most honest thing about people. Techno's are hidden, deep behind his mask so that way no one can read him. Not Quackity. Not Phil. Noone._

,,Doesn't seem like it...do you have some food? I'm still dying over here if you didn't notice" Quackity said.

,,Eeh...no, don't think so. The only thing I had was a health potion but I drank it already when I thought you might try to kill me."

_God fucking dammit. Either this dumbass'll have to carry me to Las Nevadas or he'll have to find me food. And I don't think he is going to do either of those. So I guess I'll die in the end, huh._

His thoughts got interrupted by... _a kiss? from Technoblade?_

,,..."

,,what the fuck"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!  
> i think smut will start in chapter 3  
> i want to write longer chapters in the future but i'm happy with the lenght of this opening one!


	3. confused and left to think... (chapter 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Technoblade and Quackity are lost in their worlds - and now Techno wants to be repayed for saving Q.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw - swearing, mentions of trauma and numbness (from Quackity)
> 
> !no smut in this chapter!

,,What the fuck, Techno," Alex repeated.

,,Did you want to die? I told you I drank a health potion and how else am I supposed to heal you."

_What is this man talking about. He kissed me._

,,Don't look all confused Quackity, look at your wound. It's healing up isn't it. You're welcome. And now get out of here before I kill you for real." Technoblade wasn't messing around. If he didn't leave he would kill him for sure. And they both knew that.

,,I'm going man, chill the fuck out."

,,If you say a word about what happened or what you saw, I know about Las Nevadas so don't try me. You know what happened to L`Manberg." threatened Techno while already walking through the forest away from Quackity, leaving him speechless and still terrified.

_What the fuck. What the actual fuck. Hejustkissedmeonthelips. I guess I should be thankful for the health potion effect but how did he know it can be shared by...kissing someone? And why was he so fucking calm and okay with kissing me??..._

_...I should be more careful. Yeah definitely careful. Technoblade is dangerous and I keep playing with fire...also how the fuck does that dick know about Las Nevadas? I will not let it get blown up, no fucking way..._

_...fuck, this is stupid! I was supposed to be at the prison already, he just totally messed with my brain!_

* * *

Technoblade returned into his house and sat near his fireplace, chuckling lightly,

_,,That moron, I thought he was spying on me but he was just actually lost..."_

He suddenly remembered the fear in Quackity's eyes when the arrow hit his right leg. The pleading eyes that told more than Quackity'd ever admit. How scared he was of Techno. How real the fear was. It was beautiful. 

He put all of the potions he was carrying on him into the chests. ,,He would be so angry if he knew I had more health potions, ...". He himself wasn't sure why he didn't use one, and except decided to-...

Techno smiled, letting his hair free from the braid, which was still neat and nearly perfect. His pink hair was long, a bit too long for his liking. He could always cut it, but Ranboo loved braiding it. He wanted the kid to have some fun. The server could be really stressful but the Syndicate meetings where Ranboo just slowly made his messy hair into the most beautiful braids he ever saw were worth it. Techno loved the kid.

Once his hair fell around his face, he took the cape and the mask off. He never took it off unless he was facing a difficult decision. 

_,,Eyes can't lie"_ he repeated in his mind as he stood before the mirror, mask in hand.

,,Why did I kiss him?"

* * *

_,,Another day of torturing Dream huh,"_ Quackity laughed, _,,this motherfucker is more determined to keep his secrets than I thought."_

He spent almost the whole day in the prison and was totally ready to go to sleep and repeat the same routine tomorrow but the memory of this morning came back to his head:

_,,Technoblade, that fucker, thinks he's got me around his fingers..."_

...and he was probably right, since just the memory of the arrow in his leg made his knees go weak.

Quackity was slowly walking around the Dream SMP, thinking about everything. His goals, his friends, his fianc-...yeah about his friends, mostly. 

Without much thought, he stumbled into L`Manberg. The red vines were everywhere, covering every inch of memories that was left. Sometimes, he'd wish he never got involved with Schlatt. Every man he's ever loved betrayed him. Schlatt,...then Sapnap and even Karl... Now he could focus on business. That's what he told himself to feel calm.

**,,It's better like this for the business"**

Every fibre of his being screamed at him for this. He ignored it very well, almost terrifyingly well. He became numb to almost everything. And everyone. Except for...

,,Technoblade?" he asked, surprised, ,,what are YOU doing in L'Manberg? Or more like this big-ass hole in the ground..."

,,I was actually looking for you"

_What. Why. This is not safe. I should feel afraid._

,,Yea? What's up man, saw me this morning and miss me already?" he said, feeling just as cocky as scared.

,,It's actually related to this morning. Considering I saved your life this morning and you didn't repay me in any way, I think you should. You come to the place I try to hide from everyone, insult me and then I have to save you?" Techno knew what he wanted, but he tried to look as professional as possible. He wouldn't succeed if he just bluntly said what he's trying to do. Quackity was a bussinessman; not a moron.

Quackity froze: ,,Uh, sure man, whaddya want? I don't have much but...something like free tickets in Las Nevadas or maybe some gold?"

Techno tilted his head to the side and said - ,,want to get some Totems Of Undying? I was planning on a trip and I hate travelling alone. I got used to going with Ranboo, but his Enderwalking state worsened a lot, I don't want him to get hurt."

,,I'm here thinking that the big Blood God himself wants to kill me," Quackity begins to relax a little bit, ,,you could've just asked me out on a date, man~!" 

_And I tried to be as discreet as possible..._

_Maybe it's the way his eyes sparkle with fear and emotion every time I move . Or the way his beanie hides his black hair, leaving me wanting to pull it off and admire his dark locks. The way his body moves in sync with the world, like if he knew all the secrets I never even tried to discover. My hate for him is just as deep as this new emotion I' m feeling and I am willing to put my pride asside just for a moment._

_But I must be careful. Don't let myself fall too deep. I let it get too far this morning already, letting my emotions take over. He makes me loose control. Quackity is a dangerous man in that sense. A man that has power over me is the strongest man of them all._

_Quackity, don't fuck this up..._

,,A date? Call it whatever you want, you're formally obligated to go with me either way. I will be seeing you, tomorrow morning at dawn, you already know where my house is so that problem surely won't occur. Goodbye, Quackity" and he'd walked away. Again. With no answers to any of Quackity's questions. Not that he'd dare ask any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading,  
> next chapter will probably contain smut!!!


	4. let's pretend (chapter 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity and Technoblade go on the trip...but they forgot something. Things develop quickly from there. Really quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw's - swear words, small argument, slowly leading to smut but nothing graphic yet!  
> smut in next chapter for sure!!!  
> any requests for how it should go down are welcome :)

,,You ready?"

,,Yeah, think so. I'll tell you, I expected you to either kill me or have me do you some huge favor. But this might be actually..nice!"

_What an oblivious guy Quackity is. Of course there's more to it. Does he think I'm dumb?_

,,As I said, Quackity, I am not the monster that the people make me out to be," says Technoblade, unsure of why he feels the need to prove it to this guy. That's what this trip has to reveal. Why is he so suddenly drawn to Quackity?

,,It's kinda hard to not believe it after all that you've done to us...to me."

,,..."

,,It's true!!...sorry, didn't mean to ruin our ~wholesome~ moment, man, lighten up!"

 _How is he so_ carefree _about his words? Sometimes I wonder if hes's a genius or an idiot._

,,Goodbye, Steve I'll see you in a few days. Sorry we can't bring you along," he said almost apologetically, ,,let's go, we don't have all day."

...and they went on their way. Most of the time it was quiet, Quackity's jokes having seemingly no effect on the pink-haired man, although he was smiling on the inside. The silence wasn't awkward. Especially considering the relationship the two had. Techno, hating the man, yet not being able to get enough of him. And Quackity, obviously terrified of Technoblade...and also wanting to push his limits. It was calm and happy. Full of unclear emotions and excitement for what was going to happen, since neither of them really knew.

* * *

,,Are you serious."

,,I'm sorry, I didn't even think about it!"

,,We go on a days long trip and YOU FORGET TO BRING FOOD WITH YOU?"

,,And what about you, huh?! You have like three potatoes and a potion. Woow, the big man Technoblade is so prepared that he can scold me."

,,You fucking shut up before I stop holding myself back."

,,Oh, as if we're not going to die of hunger anyway, good job man."

,,Actually, I have the perfect solution."

_What. Why did I do that again. I lost control._

,,huh. HUH?!"

,,..."

,,First of all, how dare you kiss me again. I understand the first time but-..."

,,Did you have a better idea how to heal us both?" maybe he did the wrong thing, Techno thought, maybe he could've come up with a less...intimate solution but his brain just didn't listen!, ,,thought so."

Quackity was quiet. Standing there, looking at Techno's mask wondering:

_How angry will he be if I take it off? I am going to do my little revenge and we can move on from this. If he wants to kiss me, I have the right to see his face._

So he did just that.

Techno was still looking into Quackity's eyes, seeing the confusion at first. Then the flames of confidence. _Just what is he thinking about now._

Quackity walked towards Techno, trying to look like he was about to kiss him. This plan was stupid, he admits, but the want was stronger than his rational thinking. _Would Techno be mad? Would he want to kiss me again?_

Just as their lips were about to meet, Techno moved the slightest bit forward connecting both his and Quackity's lips together. This time was different. No pretend. No lies. They both melted into the kiss. 

It was short, but long enough to make Quackity remember his original plan. He reached his hand forward and-

,,Just what do you think you're doing, Quackity."

,,Heh, Techno, I actually,". The words didn't get out. Yes, he wanted to see Techno's face but...

,,Speak up, you either explain yourself or I don't kiss you again."

_How did he see right through me._

* * *

Quackity was way too stubborn. Too stubborn to admit he'd give his life just to kiss Techno again. Yes, he feared the man, but in such a lustful way. He regretted not explaining. Now the silence became awkward.

Techno, unsure of what he's done, if he's ruined the moment by kissing Quackity, if Quackity tried to kill him or if he was just trying to kiss him again.

Quackity, unsure of everything. His feelings, Techno's feelings and mostly angry at his pride. So fucking angry.

They made their way through the Nether, fighting mobs and being careful not to get hurt, because healing would be possible only if they kissed again and both of them knew how bad of an idea that is. Technoblade suggested making a small shelter just for the night, putting a small fireplace in the middle. They sat next to each other, the silence being painfully obvious, yet neither of them dared open up about their thoughts. 

Techno' thoughts POV:

_I knew I was being too forward. This is not like me. Not like me at all...how am I supposed to control myself when those piercing eyes of his...what point does the mask serve, if Quackity looks right through it._

Quackity thoughts POV:

_What is this feeling? I am supposed to fear him. Did I just...get over my fear of him? Why does the fear not being there make me realize how much deeper my feelings are for him? This feeling is stronger than fear. I kinda like it. The fear's turned into something much better, much warmer. I suppose he's trying to be nice. I still have to be careful. Not let my guard down and-_

Techno tried to break the silence: ,,Quackity, I-"

,,Techno, I want to kiss you again."

_Why the fuck did I say that. I panicked and just said what I thought. I'm fucked, I'm literally dead._

,,Do you mean that, Quackity? Or will you pull another card from your sleeve like before. You're a smart man, Quackity. I'm not dumb though."

Quackity grabbed Techno's shoulders, now fully aware of what he's doing. He kissed him, just a small peck on the lips. However, that was all Technoblade needed. He started speaking:

,,So that's how it is...Quackity, I want to warn you, once I start I won't be able to stop."

,,...:

,,..." 

,,Then take me and don't hold back"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you fro reading!  
> i'm grateful for everyone that interacts in any way, thank you so much :)


	5. magnets (chapter 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity takes on more than he can take aka Techno makes Quackity suck him off + some knife play and jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw - blowjob, marking, kissing, degredation, knife play, swearing

,,Then take me and don't hold back"

Techno grabbed Quackity's cheek, pushing their faces forward.

They started kissing, their mouths working in symphony, both listening to their instincts rather than logic. Techno was trying to think, trying to stop, but his need grew stronger with every move of their mouths.

_As long as I don't hurt him._

Quackity started to want more, pushing his tongue into the other's mouth, feeling way more confident about what he was doing now. Techno growled and pushed their lips apart.

,,Quackity" Techno breathed out.

,,I'm sorry, I stopped thinking. I don't mind if you want to stop."

,,No, that's not what I meant. Why do you think you are the one in control?" Techno said, smirking as Quackity widened his eyes and responded:

,,So you think you are?"

,,I am"

,,No you're not"

,,Well I definitely wasn't the one begging to be kissed again, neither was I the one almost dead just yesterday so I think you should be more careful. Are you not scared, Quackity?"

,,I'm really not, Technoblade" he said mockingly.

,,Then you won't mind this"

Techno leaned in closer kissing the younger man again, now fully forcing his tongue into his mouth. Suddenly, he bit his fangs into Quackity's lip, him not being able to push back, instead groaning into the kiss and pushing his body forward. 

The position they were in was awkward. Techno comfortably sitting as Quackity, eyes shiny with a few tears from the pain in his lip, was reaching forward with his body to taste as much of Techno as he could.

They pulled away from each other, Quackity looking with pleading eyes and a bloody lip.

Techno grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into his eyes.

,,Are you alright Quackity? You look pathetic."

,,Fuck off, Techno. I don't need you and your kisses. I can just go out there and get with the first person I see and they'd give me what I want. Probably even better that you ever could."

That set Techno off. He reached his hand into Quackity's hair throwing the beanie off and whispering - 

,,You fucking say something like that again and you won't walk tommorrow."

,,Oh sure, sure, you're all big and strong right? As if! Even Schlatt knew how to make me horny better than you."

,,What did you fucking say to me" he looked him into his eyes.

,,Yeah, that's right, I said it. What are you going to do about it, huh?" 

,,You want to be a brat so bad, Quackity. Maybe you need someone to just fuck it out of you"

Techno grabbed his sharp ornamented knife.

,,You're all quiet now, hm? Just wait a bit, you'll get what you want if you let me take what I want first."

He put the knife against Quackity's throat and whispered - ,,Whoever sees you in the next week will know you got busy with someone, Quackity, does that not make you embarrassed? How easily you opened your legs for me? Do you do that with everyone? Or am I special..."

,,I-uh,...pf, I just happened to be horny, what of it. Will you do it with me or just stand there and look handsome as hell." Quackity smirked, knowing he wouldn't let anyone but Techno see him like this. He liked making him possesive, as he discovered that he found side of him so fucking hot.

,,Then if I left you here now, who would you go to?"

,,...uhm"

,,Exactly. So shut the fuck up before I slit your throat with this knife, hm?"

,,..."

,,Good boy"

Techno grabbed the knife slowly using it to open Quackity's shirt, lightly tearing the skin on his chest. 

,,Hngh- Techno I-"

,,What, where are your words Quackity? Seemed to have a lot of them before."

Quackity couldn't hold it in, the moan slipped past his lips. His worst mistake.

,,Oh, so that's how it is. You're getting yourself off to this. Are you a fucking masochist?"

,,No, of course n-"

Techno dug his knife into Quackity's throat, gently yet so harshly that it seemed careless.

,,You tell the truth right now. Did you enjoy that or not."

,,...yes"

Techno couldn't help the smirk on his face, Quackity's bare chest with a small blood stream, the blood on his neck from the bloodied knife and fuck, he even gave him consent. He was just the perfect kind of submissive for Techno.

,,So tell me, Quackity, for how long did you want this" Techno said. He was sitting next to Quackity, which was staring at him with lust in his eyes.

,,I never thought about it- ah fuck Techno!"

Techno was slowly tracing the knife around his body, sometimes tearing the skin, sometimes not - he didn't really care and made it pretty obvious.

,,What, pretty boy, finish your sentence."

,,but when I'm with you I...I feel something that I never- ah fuck, I, uh-"

,,..."

,,I just feel something I never felt with anyone"

,,Not Schlatt?"

,,No."

,,Not Sapnap?"

,,No..."

,,Not Karl?"

He pushed the knife edge along Quackity cheek, staring at him.

,,..no."

Quackity's breath was caught in his throat as Techno slowly took off his mask.

,,You're so fucking beautiful" Quackity whispered.

,,You're the first one to...see me without it"

,,I, fuck Techno, I feel honored."

Techno's eyes were mysterious, his face full of small scars. Quackity didn't understand how someone so cold could be so gorgeous. 

_So stunning. He's so fucking adorable. And hot-_

Techno brought himself forward to kiss Quackity's cheek, the one he hadn't cut, then kissing his neck, leaving bite marks. He took his time marking Quackity's whole chest and neck with hickeys, sometimes sharp bites. Quackity had his hands in the other's hair, slightly tugging whenever the sharp fangs bit into his soft skin.

,,You don't even understand what you do to me," spoke Techno, trying to catch his breath.

,,Then tell me"

,,It's like you make me reckless, make me want to push and pull with you, I can't think straight, my mind is screaming," he continued, ,,but instead of blood, it wants you."

He slowly stood up but once Quackity tried to, he pushed him on his knees.

,,You be good and stay there Quackity, alright?"

Quackity nodded, too lost in the other's eyes as he slowly pat his head.

Technoblade slowly brought Quackity's head to his crotch, signaling for him to get to work.

,,Use your teeth to take it off, pretty boy, hands behind your back."

He was too lost in the pleasure to care about how vulnerable this position made him, his body covered in Techno's marks, his hair messy, lips swollen from the bite and dried tears in the corners of his eyes. And his head full of Techno.

_Techno and his tongue. Techno and his strength. Techno and his lips. Techno. Techno._

Once he could see Techno's dick, he froze.

,,Holy fuck-"

,,You should've known what you were getting yourself into."

,,I expected you to be big, but shit you're massive."

,,Shh, get to work Quackity, I've been far too kind already."

He leaned in, licking the head of his cock, starting to take it in inch by inch.

,,Hurry up."

Quackity shot him an annoyed look, which resulted in Techno grabbing him off by his hair.

,,You do a fucking fantastic job or you're not cumming" and finished it with a harsh slap to the injured cheek.

Quackity was trembling, not from fear, but from how fucking horny he was.

He immediately went back to sucking on his...friend's? enemy's?...he wasn't really sure. He just knew he had to cum even if it was the last thing he'd do.

Whenever he gagged, Techno's grip on his hair tightened until he started to thrust into his mouth at his own pace. Which was way faster than the one Quackity had.

His mind was blurry, he couldn't see, but Techno's low growls made it all worth it.

,,You really put yourself on the spot, huh, Quackity? Getting face-fucked by your enemy and enjoying it this fucking much? You're fucking crazy"

He slowly put his boot under Quackity, which started humping it instinctively.

His moans made Techno want to fuck him even more, but that wasn't apart of the plan. Not for today.

Quackity's thighs started shaking, tears streamed down his face and Techno just said -

,,Go on, cum from sucking on my cock like a horny idiot"

And he did.

Techno didn't stop using his mouth until he finished and made him swallow it all.

,,Let's clean up and go home. This was enough for this trip for both of us."

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate request or feedback, hate is not welcome.


End file.
